


Goodnight, Beca

by glitterprison



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, Post-Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: ANONYMOUS PROMPTED: Bechloe prompt for bechloe as moms with either one little girl or two... you can do what you want with it. Just a sucker for domestic bechloe fluff :)





	Goodnight, Beca

How on earth Beca Mitchell had ended up with two, identical, redheaded six year olds was absolutely beyond her.

Okay, so maybe that was a little dramatic - she knew how she and her wife had ended up with twins, Beca just hadn’t been expecting it at the time. She’d practically dropped dead the day they found out they were having not one, but two babies. Two girls, nonetheless. The brunette had always been certain she’d do better with a son; girly just wasn’t her style. Of course, because of that, their luck with IVF had blessed (or cursed, as Beca occasionally saw it) the couple with identical twins. Two miniature, carbon copies of Chloe.

Despite how hard raising twins could be and the extent to which the girls made Beca, and sometimes even Chloe, want to pull their hair out, Ella and Emery had their mothers wrapped around their little fingers. Most of the time, Beca found herself reluctantly agreeing to letting them do things like her hair and nails most weekends, the latter almost always causing the need for some sort of explanation as to why each of her ten fingers were painted a different color when she routinely forgot to take the polish off prior to showing up at work Monday morning.

Why they didn’t want to engage Chloe in such activities was beyond her - she was the mom who actually liked that kind of stuff, after all. However, the fact that Beca partook in the events regardless of her detest for them never failed to make her wife smile. Chloe thought Beca to be the best mom, for that reason and so many more.

“Okay, nuggets.” Beca said, the words leaving her lips in a sing-songy tone of voice that only ever appeared when her tiny humans were around. “Time for baths, then bed.”

“No! But, momma-” Emery, the most stubborn of the duo, started to protest. But Beca had leaned over and pecked her little lips in time to interrupt her from challenging her any further. “No ‘buts,’ Em. Mommy and I already let you two stay up a whole half hour later than usual.”

Emery pouted but followed Ella’s lead to their shared bathroom that connected their Jack and Jill styled bedroom/bathroom layout. The pair found the adjoining set up to be quite exciting, making it seem as if they had an entire section of the house all to themselves. This also made things like bath time fairly easy, as it tended to contain the wild pair from running around the entire house naked to just their separate bedrooms. For being so small they really were quite fast, making it so Beca and Chloe had to often work together to catch even one of them.

In an effort to turn Emery’s frown upside-down, Beca poured an extra cap full of bubble solution into the running water, creating what looked like white, snowy mountains on top of the surface. This elicited a fit of giggles from the twins as they immersed their bodies in it.

“Mommy!” Ella, the younger of the two, called out in between blowing handfuls of bubbles at her sister. Chloe appeared in the doorway moments later, two pairs of footie pajamas in hand. “Yeah, sweetheart?” Always with the sweet terms of endearment.

“Look at all the bubbles! Momma put in an extra cap.” Ella tossed another handful, this time up in the air where they ultimately landed on top of Beca’s head. An unamused yet comical look took over Beca’s face as their children cracked themselves up once again. “Oh boy,” she sighed.

Chloe joined in on their laughter, swiping the mess from Beca’s head and flinging it back at the girls. “You two are so silly,” she told them, bending over and turning her head to press a kiss to her wife’s cheek. Before exiting the bathroom to continue getting their rooms ready for bed, Chloe set the pajamas she’d picked out for them down on the counter. “Here’s your jammies,” she said.

Within the next twenty five minutes the girls were bathed and dressed for bed. While Beca went to change out of her newly soaked clothes, Chloe helped them brush their teeth and pick out two books to read. Once Beca was back, all four climbed into Emery’s full-sized bed, an uncommon childhood luxury both girls had the rare opportunity of having and thoroughly enjoyed, and focused their eyes on the book in Chloe’s hands. As always, she would read first.

Being the teacher that she was, she’d occasionally point to a sentence or two and alternate between having Ella and Emery read them, beaming proudly when they did so successfully and encouraging them if they struggled. Beca adored watching the teacher come out in Chloe as she did this, and too was proud as their girls almost always read with ease. They were smart, that was for sure, something she liked to think they’d gotten from both of them, even if they didn’t technically share her genes.

When it was Beca’s turn to read the second book, she made it about halfway through before her eyes drifted shut - a common occurrence the twins had become accustomed to. The first few times it happened Chloe would reach across and wake her up, but since then learned her wife’s ‘naps’ generally only lasted a couple of minutes, at most. For the duration of these minutes Ella and Emery would sit quietly, alternating between looking down at the book and back up.

Startling awake as her head started to droop, Beca rubbed at her face and yawned, eyes eventually finding the two pairs expectantly staring up at her. “I’m sorry, babes. Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes,” Ella and Emery responded in unison as Beca glanced down at the book. “Do you know which part we were at?” She asked.

“Right here,” Ella said, pointing to the end of the last sentence Beca had read before drifting off. With another yawn, the brunette continued while Chloe stifled a laugh. It was amazing how patient and calm their babies were no matter how many times Beca accidentally fell asleep mid-bedtime routine. They really were as close to perfection as children could get, and this exchange between the three of them only made her fall in love with her family that much more.

When they’d finished, Ella and Emery each took the books they’d picked out and returned them to their proper shelves. Ella hugged her sister goodnight and retreated to her bedroom, Chloe following suit. The moms would each sing one of their children to sleep, rotating between them every other night, ultimately ending the regimen afterward by giving a final goodnight kiss to the opposite. After, they’d meet in the hall and exchange a few kisses with each other, both women grinning as they pulled apart.

“You three are too cute together, you know that?” Chloe commented, earning an infamous eye roll from her wife. Chloe took the opportunity to press another kiss to Beca’s cheek, letting her lips linger there for a bit longer than usual. In Beca’s opinion, what made their kids so cute was the fact that they were itty bitty versions of Chloe.

“I think you’re the cutest,” Beca commented smoothly, slowly backing the redhead up by her hips to their bedroom, taking care with every step. They didn’t need another repeat of what happened the last time she tried to do this, when she’d ended up walking Chloe not so gently into their doorframe rather than through it.

“Uh huh,” Chloe mumbled, silly grin still stretched across her face. With a small laugh Beca leaned in to kiss her again, silently hoping one thing: that even though Emery and Ella got Chloe’s looks, hopefully they would lack a few similarities when it came to her alluring demeanor. Beca had no interest in chasing any interested boys or girls away from their twins any earlier than she absolutely had to. Though, of course, if things came down to it, she definitely planned to.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Beca and Chloe! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
